Goodbye Town
by Seddielover945
Summary: Sequel to More Than Miles. "Yeah we've met," And that was all she said as she got up to place her dinner plate in the sink, and then she walked out the front door of Anubis House. The room went silent, but Eddie turned to watch her walk. She still looked the same, and he longed to go after her, but wouldn't it look odd in the prospective of his housemates.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Town

"Patricia how was your summer?" Joy shrieked as she threw her arms around her red harried best friend. Patricia smiled softly and chewed on her lip. It was their first day of the term at her boarding school back home. The two girls trudged towards Anubis House, where they lived. She glanced at Joy as she pulled back from the hug.

"Uh it was okay," She bit her lip again as they reached the front door of the house. She knew that she was lying, but it still hurt. She knew that she couldn't tell Joy, not just yet. Joy nodded and opened the door so they both could walk inside.

"Trudy!" Joy yelled as she then went in to wrap her arms around their house mother who had greeted them. Patricia shrugged and looked around the common room of Anubis House. It still looked the same from the day that she left the last term. She offered a wave to Trudy and went up the stairs, to her bedroom, to unpack her suitcase.

Once inside, she settled down on her purple sheeted bed, and let out a sigh. She picked at her nails and shut her eyes, only to have the peace interrupted when the door opened. Her eyes glanced over as a girl entered, a girl who the redhead knew quite well. Mara Jaffrey. Patricia smirked and got up off of her bed to hug the dark harried girl.

"Patricia, how are you!?" Mara beamed as she set her bags down on top of her bed on the other side of the room.

"I'm good," She knew that was a lie too, but she let it slide. Mara seemed to buy it though as she simply opened her black duffel and started to unpack her clothes. Patricia sifted her feet, and did the same. Anything to get her mind off of Eddie. The funny thing was, it had been a month and a half since she left America, yet it felt like it was yesterday.

"Hey have you seen Joy?" Mara questioned as she turned to face Patricia.

"Um yeah she was downstairs talking to Trudy when I left to come up here," She nodded at the redhead, and disappeared out of the door. Patricia sighed again as she started to unpack again, she was alone.

* * *

The first thing she heard when she entered the dining room, was conversation, a lot of conversation. Then she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her footsteps, because Joy had to tug on her arm so she would step forward. Patricia looked at her hands, she knew that voice. After another glance at the kitchen, she saw the back of his head as he was facing the counter. After taking in a deep breath, she started to pile her plate with dinner. Patricia kept her head low to her food, and prayed that the rest of the Anubis residents wouldn't notice. Because gosh if he saw her.. But as he turned around, she knew that he saw her curls, he knew that it was her.

"Yacker?" Her words caught in her throat, and he eyes sifted to the rest of the teens in the room. They didn't notice so she slowly let out a breath. She was the only one that heard the words escape his lips. Eddie didn't say anything as he took a seat beside Mara, and he didn't look at her.

"So Patricia have you met Eddie yet?" Jerome questioned. He was a prankster, brown hair, really tall. Mara did say once that he had a soft side, but no one really knew. Not even his best buddy, Alfie Lewis. Patricia looked up from her food, but she did not dare look at Eddie.

"Yeah we've met," And that was all she said as she got up to place her dinner plate in the sink, and then she walked out the front door of Anubis House. The room went silent, but Eddie turned to watch her walk. She still looked the same, and he longed to go after her, but wouldn't it look odd in the prospective of his other housemates? So he just sat there and ate his dinner, as she had tugged on his heartstrings just a little bit more.

* * *

**Well there goes the first chapter! What do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay what was up with you at dinner?" Joy questioned as she and Patricia were in their room that same evening. Patricia fiddled with her fingers, as she took a seat on her bed.

"I don't know what you mean Joy," She answered as she looked up at the dark harried girl.

"Well after Jerome brought up Eddie ypu just kind of spaced out, what's up with you?" She nodded and chewed softly on her lip. It seemed to be a habit that she had picked up since the past summer.

"Patricia," Joy sighed. "There is something going on with you, and I'm worried. Besides how did you even meet Eddie in the first place? I didn't even know that he was here, let alone meet him until diner time." Before she could say anything, her phone beeped across the room. She could see Eddie's name pop up on the screen, and she followed Joy's eyes. Joy saw the name too.

"Patricia," She threatened. "Tell me." The redhead got up off of the bed, and picked up her phone. A message from Eddie. She held her breath, and without another glance at Joy, she slowly read the text message.

_We need to talk, meet me out on the front lawn._

Patricia nodded to herself, and left the room before Joy could question her even further.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk?" She questioned as she took as seat across from Eddie on the grass in the front of Anubis House. Eddie slowly nodded as he watched her fidget with her jacket.

"Look I know that I should have told you this a while back, but I'm sorry okay. I know that you got that voicemail, I meant ever word that I told you," She barely looked up to meet the American's eye.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that? I _saw_ you kiss that blonde, I didn't just hear about it, I saw it. I know that she kissed you in the first place, but the thing is that you kissed her back,"

"I hoped you would because it's the truth," She shook her head, and started to get up to go, but Eddie gripped her wrist, and pulled her back.

"Eddie," She said between her teeth. He nodded a bit, and she yanked her wrist away from his grip. She didn't turn to look at him as she walked back up to Anubis House.

She bit her bottom lip, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Joy was still awake, and she sat cross legged on her bed, a magazine in her lap. Patricia went to her dresser to grab a pair of cotton shorts and a _Sick Puppies _tee shirt. Just before she exited the room to go and change into her night clothes, Joy's voice filled her ears.

"Don't think that you can get out of our earlier conversation, because you can't,"

* * *

The night went by fast, and the next was a Saturday, which meant that the Anubis residents had the weekend off before they officially started school. Like her last night in America, Patricia was up early, five in the morning. She found herself wide awake, he mind focused on the memories of the summer. All those times that she wished, no longed, to see her father. She reached for her cell phone that sat on the bedside table. It was dark in the room as the sun was still not in the sky. She lowered the volume of the phone and began to scroll through her pictures. The first one almost made her choke on her own spit, she had forgotten about it. It was from the night of the date, she and Eddie's date to be exact. Their smiling faces were pointed towards the camera, and it almost brought a smile to her own lips to look at them. She shut her eyes, pressed the lock on her phone, and threw it down by the foot of her bed. With her eyes closed she let a couple tears escape. She somehow wanted it to be the summer again, and she wanted to be back with Eddie, back with her Aunt Marie. Away from this house, away from Joy, away from her guilt, and away from England.

She wanted to crawl down the stairs of Anubis, and into Eddie's room, that he shared with Mick, into his arms, to tell him that he excepted his apology, but she _knew _that it wasn't that simple. They still needed to talk, she still needed how she truly felt about him. She longed to feel his lips on her own again, to fell his kiss, and to feel his breath as he pulled away to plant a kiss on top of her head. She knew the truth, she knew that she missed him, but she didn't want to tell anyone the truth except for him. With Eddie on her thoughts she shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. There was to much on her mind. Her cell phone beeped softly from where it laid by her feet, and she reached down to pick it up. A text, and a familiar name popped up on the screen.

_Yacker? Are you up?_ She smiled a little bit, but she really wanted to text the American back, but she knew that if she did, then she would be in the zone with him again. The zone where she could to easily be hurt and crushed by him again, and she didn't know if her heart could take that again.

* * *

**So there you all go, another chapter! I hope that I can post the next one soon! Thank you for the reviews! Keep it up! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was ten thirty in the morning that same day, when Patricia finally crawled out of her bed. She pulled on a pair of fish net tights, jean shorts, a leopard print top, and her black studded combat boots. As she ran a brush through her red curls, and let them stay where they landed on her shoulder's. She ran down the stairs, Trudy was cleaning up to start making brunch, because she knew that the students liked to sleep in later when they had days off.

Patricia ran her fingers through her curls as she stepped into the dining hall. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into someone. She saw Joy peek her head up from her book as she set on the sofa, and then she felt her backside hit the wooden floor. She landed with an _bang_, and rubbed her back, as she looked to see who her rammed into. Just her luck, it was Eddie. He offered her a small smile.

"Sorry," She mumbled as she sat up to look at him.

"It's okay, it was my fault anyways," She bit back the come back that hung on her tounge, and nodded. Eddie stood up on his feet again, and offered her his hand, to help her up. She was skeptical about taking it, but Eddie cut in.

"Calm down Yacker, it's just a hand," She rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit. Her hand clasped his as he helped her up off of the floor. She mumbled a small thank you as Eddie nodded, and pushed past her into the kitchen. She watched him grab an apple from the bowl, and walk back into the common room. She took a seat down on the couch beside Joy, and then Eddie took a seat on the couch across from them. Joy looked up and shot Patricia a smile, and then she turned to look at the chestnut haired boy. Patricia sighed, she knew that look, Joy was up to something.

"So Eddie how do you know Patricia?" The redhead's head shot up to look at Eddie, and her eyes went wide. What was he going to tell her? He got the sense from the look, but he didn't know what to say. The brown doe eyed girl turned to face her best friend. While she crossed her arms over her chest she asked her a simple question.

"Why won't you tell me anything? All I want are some answers, and you don't even want me to know, come on Patricia what's the big secret?!" The redhead looked at Eddie as she chewed on her lip again. Their eyes made contact, and she could tell from the look that he understood.

"Joy it's complicated alright? I'll tell you when I'm ready okay?" She saw her sigh, but she gave Patricia a small nod, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't tell Joy. Eddie smiled softly at her and she smiled back. Maybe just maybe things were looking up for them.

Patricia eyed Joy again, from the way that she was fidgeting on the couch, she could tell that she wanted to know the truth. She sighed, she wished somehow that she wouldn't have to tell her, she didn't want her to be involved, with her and Eddie. She didn't even know what she was going to do about the two of them, much less if she told Mara or Joy? No. She wasn't sure if she could take that.

She watched as Eddie got up off of the couch, probably to throw his apple core away, but something in her mind told her that she should go after him, so she did. Joy didn't seem to notice, so it was kind of a win win. She slipped out of the common room, and into the kitchen behind Eddie.

"So," She said softly as he turned around. Her back was to the common room, and her arms were extended by her side. "Thanks for not telling Joy," She bit her lip on last time. He shrugged, but a smirk appeared on his lips.

"I figured that I owed you that much, after what happened," She nodded, but he continued with a teasing grin. "But don't get used to it alright?" She smirked too.

"Okay Slimeball,"

"Hey listen if your not busy tonight, do you maybe want to meet on out on the porch?" She looked down at her shoes, was this his way of worming back in? She glanced back up at him, no teasing smirk, no rude like comeback, just a nod, because she felt like she owed him that much too. Eddie smiled, and disappeared down the hall, he winked at her just before he entered his bedroom. Patricia nodded to herself, she wasn't sure if she was building herself up to get hurt again, but at that time, she really didn't care that much.

* * *

Eddie settled down on the porch beside her, it was nearly eight thirty at night, and their feet were swinging off the edge of the wooden deck. They were sitting rather close together, but deep down neither one of them cared.

"You know I really am sorry right?" Patricia looked up at him.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't change what happened," He reached up to caress her cheek with his thumb in the moonlight, but she slowly shrugged it away.

"Sorry," He told her.

"It's fine Eddie," The redhead replied as she moved her curls out of her eyes. He just nodded softly, but he cleared his throat to change the subject.

"So how was the rest of your summer then?" She pressed her lips together slightly.

"It was okay, I mean Piper came home, and it was alright and everything, but it just wasn't the same. He laid his hand down beside her's on the deck. He knew what she meant, it was because she father wasn't there, and he wouldn't ever be there again. She looked at him.

"So how was yours?" Eddie narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Do you want the truth or lie?" She couldn't help, but laugh a bit.

"The truth,"

"Awful, after you left I spent the rest of the summer wondering if I would ever see you again, and your aunt said that she had heard from you a couple of times, but that you never said anything about me. What hurt the most though, was the memory of you saying that you never wanted to see me again, and what was worse is that I never got a chance to explain myself, because you left two days later," Patricia watched him closely, his lips pressed together, and the way he looked at her made her want to crack a smile, but she knew that it was not the time then to do that.

"Eddie I," But he cut her off.

"No Patricia you don't have to say sorry, it was all me, and-" Now the next time she stopped him.

"I forgive you,"

"Wait what?' Eddie questioned.

"I forgive you alright Eddie," He nodded with a small smug smile, and kissed the top of her head. Before she could say anything else, he had left, he was back in the house, and she was alone on the porch in the cool night air.

* * *

**I would love if you left reviews! :) This chapter is probably one of my favorites to** **write so far, what was your favorite part? And to all of those who follow me on intragram for story updates, like a lot of other's I won't be on until Monday after the Touchstone of Ra premieres in the U.S. because I don't want any spoilers****. **

**Love you guys, **

**Seddielover945.**


	4. Chapter 4

The tears welled in her green eyes, but she didn't let them spill. She took the back of her hand and wiped them away. No one knew how much that she missed him. Patricia pressed her face into the pillow, and she let out a sob. Her mum was out, and Piper was gone over to a friends. She was alone, and there was no way that she was going to call Joy or Mara. They couldn't help her anyways. Her phone rang, but she ignored it. It didn't matter.

Patricia sighed and looked across the common room at the American. The memories were never going to fade, but sometimes she wished that they would. She bit the inside of her lip. She had cried again after she got home, and even if she had forgiven him, sometimes the tears still prickled in her eyes. She didn't know what was worse, when she lost her father, or when she lost Eddie. She watched as Joy's eyes followed her own as she looked at Eddie again. Joy rasied her eyebrow, but quickled turned back to the book that was in her hands. Patricia nodded, Eddie smiled softly at her, and she smiled back. She didn't know what to think, what to say, or what to do, so she walked up to her room.

She entered the girls bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. She shrugged, it didn't seem like there was anything speical. Her red curls hung down to her shoulder's in spirls, pale green eyes round like baseballs, and her skin was slightly tanned, but nothing noticeable to her. She sighed and touched her face. Her eyes looked down to her wrists as she pulled up the sleeves on her jacket. Her fingers traced over the scars. She was ashamed on it now.

"Yacker are you alright?" Eddie pulled open the door, and she pulled down her jacket sleeve, but she watched as Eddie looked into her eyes, and then he looked at her arm, she sighed, he saw before she had the chance to hide the scars on her wrist. He took a step closer to her, his eyes showed hurt as they looked at her. "When did you, why did you," He stopped himself.

Patricia bit her lip and avioded her eyes. Eddie reached over and pulled up the jacket sleeve so he could see her wrist again. His thumb traced over the pink lines, and he glanced up at her again. She had to admit to herself, when someone touched the scars she felt like curling up in a ball, and crying, even if it was Eddie.

"Yacker?" She sat down on the side of the bathtub, and took in a deep breath. "When did you start doing this?" Her eyes traced him as he looked back to the deep cuts on her wrist, some of them were fairly recent.

"It was after I left America, a few days after really," She trailed off a little, her voice fading. Eddie nodded, and took a seat beside her on the tub.

"Patricia why would you ever feel the need to do anything like this to yourself?" He touched her wrist again.

"I-I don't know," The redhead suttered a little bit. "I guess because of my mum, always comparing me to Piper, and then what happened- and- I-I," She stopped in mid sentance.

"Hey listen to me alright," Eddie moved to the floor, and pulled her into his arms. She didn't move from his grasp, but instead she just looked at him in the face. He stroked the bottom of her cheek. "You don't need to do this, look Patricia your beautiful," She blushed as he kissed the top of her head, and then he kissed her nose. "Keep that in mind, okay?"

"Alright Weasel," Eddie smiled.

"Good,"

She stayed wrapped in his arms, until she fell asleep. Eddie smiled down on her as he lifted her up in his arms, he carried the redhead to her room. It was empty as the rest of her roommates were down stairs.

"Night Yacker," He whispered as she planted a kiss on the top of her forehead, but just as he was about to leave her room, she stirred.

"Eddie," Patricia mumbled. "Don't leave me." He smiled soflty, and crawled in beside her, as he snaked his arms around her wasit.

"Goodnight Yacker," He whispered, and fell asleep behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

The Monday after the weekend, was the first day of school for the residents.

It was third period, English class for Joy, Patricia, Eddie, and Alfie. Mrs. Andrews was in the middle of teaching a lesson, and the students, were busy copying notes for the dry erase borad at the front of the room, when Mr. Sweet, the headmaster of the school walked in.

Patricia looked over at Eddie as she saw him tense up, then it hit her, Eric Sweet, the headmaster, Eric Sweet his father's name, Eric Sweet was all the same person. Eric Sweet was Eddie's father. She sent him a small smile, as Mr, Sweet opened his mouth to speak up.

"May I barrow Miss Williamson for a few moments?" Her head rose up from her notebook as she flipped the cover shut. Her, why her? She got up from her seat, and followed Sweetie out of the room. But not before glancing at Eddie.

"Mr. Sweet, what is this all about?" She stood in his office in front of his desk as he took a seat in his chair. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose, and took a deep breath. Whatever it was it must have been something important.

"Patricia, I am afriad something has happened, your sister called the school earlier, she said that no one was answering at Anubis House," He took in another breath, "It's your mother, your sister said, that she tried to commit suicide," The redhead bit her lip, and shut her eyes. Her head hurt, and she felt as though she could pass out at any second. She should have seen it coming, she should have known,but somehow it didn't surprise her.

"Should I have someone escort you back to your house?" She only nodded, as Mr. Sweet put his lips up to the entercom. The person he called, Edision Miller, Eddie. Somehow she was thankful that it was him, but why did she call Eddie in the first place; but it was Eddie, and maybe Mr, Sweet knew that his son would want to cut class. She bit her lip and shut her pale eyes as the door to his office opened up, and in came the American.

"Ah Edision could you escort Miss Williamson back to Anubis?" She opened her eyes and saw him nod as they both walked out of the office. Her eyes stung when the reached the hallway, but she told herself that she wasn't going to cry. No. SsS

"Is everything alright?" He questioned as he pushed open the double doors that led to the front of the school building. She heard her heart as it pounded in her eyes, her head hurt like crazy, and she felt herself reaching for the wall for support. "I guess I can take that as a no then, maybe you should sit down." She shook her head as she looked at him.

"No, I'm fine,"

"Your not fine Patricia," She clung to the wall again, and the room spun around her. Eddie looked like he was three people, and she felt his hand on her shoulder as he pressed her gently down to her bottom. She leaned her head against the wall and he took a seat on the floor beside her. Her eyes stayed closed, and her head stayed against the wall of the building. She knew that she needed to get back to the house, but her head ached so terribly that she knew that she couldn't stand straight. She felt sick at the thought of her mother attemping to commit suicide.

"What happened?" She looked to Eddie as her head moved to his shoulder on accident. She needed to lay down.. She shook her head.

"My mum tried to kill herself this morning," The redhead's voice came out in no more then a whisper, and the next thinng that she knew, he had pulled her into his arms once more.

"Oh Yacker," He wrapped his arms around her as he whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry." She nodded sofly, and he moved some hair out of her eyes that fell as she moved.

"It's just I knew that she was bad, but I didn't know that she was that bad. Piper called the school, and that was all she said. I know that that she started drinking agin, but I guess that I didn't pay any attention to how bad it really was. Over the summer when she came to get me, I saw the hollowness in her eyes, but I never did anything about it," Her voice cracked at her shut up. Eddie stroked her hair softly.

"Hey listen to me alright, it's not your fault, it is not your fault,"

"Alright," She whispered and scooted off of Eddie's lap, and back onto the floor. Her stomach still tossed and her head pounded, but she did feel a bit better.

"You should probably take me to Abubis now, I need to call my sister," Eddie nodded, but his face was full of concern as he stood up.

"Are you sure you can make it there Yacker, you look really pale," She nodded and made her way up to her feet.

"I'll be fine," But she couldn't ignore the pain in her head.

The whole way back to the house, she leaned her hand softly on Eddie for support, and he helped her up to her room. Trudy was at the store, and the caretaker, Victor, was no where to be seen.

She sat down on her bed, and opened up her cell phone.

_Ten missed calls from Piper, three from mum. _

Her mum, at the word she felt her eyes sting again. She took the back of her hand and wiped at her eyes. She wasn't crying, she knew that, but her eyes felt wet. She didn't look at Eddie as she glanced back down at her phone. She needed to call Piper back. She pressed the redial button and placed the phone up to her ear. Her sister answered quickly.

"Patricia I'm so glad you called back!" Piper's voice filled Patricia's ears, she took a breath.

"Did mum really-" She couldn't finish her sentance.

"Yes, I wasn't supposted to go back to the academy until next week, so I went over to Becca's. When I got back home, she was passed out on the floor in the kitchen. A bottle of whiskey at her feet, and a note taped to the bottle.

_I'm so sorry. _

I called 911 and the hospital said that her blood was three times over the legal limit. They said that if she would have drank anymore then she would have been dead before I got there,"

"Oh Piper," She whispered. Her sister cleared her throat.

"Hey listen, I need to go, but I'll call you soon, alright?" She nodded softly and whispered an alright. Was her sister trying to pretend that everything was okay? By blocking people out, that was her thing. She sighed and ran her finger's through her curls.

_Maybe we're more alike then I thought we were._

* * *

**Another chapiter bites the dust.. What did you all think? Any suggestions? I would like to know what you all thought so please review! :) **

**Love you guys,**

***Sibuna* **

**Seddielover945.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So what did Mr. Sweet want to see you for?" Joy asked as she sat down on her bed, across the room from Patricia, who had her face stuffed in her pillow. The redhead mumbled a few words, but Joy raised her eyebrows. "What did you say?"

She lifted her head from her pillow, and wiped her red, puffy eyes. She turned to face Joy as she felt the leftover makeup stick to her cheeks. When she turned around on her bed, she saw her brown harried best friends eyes go wide.

"Patricia what's wrong!" The redhead sighed, maybe it was time to tell Joy the truth. To tell her the truth about everything. About her mum, about Eddie, about last summer.

"Piper called the school, my mum tried to kill herself this morning," Joy cupped her hands over her mouth, and moved from her own bed, and over to Patricia's.

"Oh my God," She whispered as she hugged the once crying girl. "I thought that she was better." Patricia only nodded softly, as she whispered.

"Me to Joy," The two stayed silent for a few moments, but Joy broke, as her voice echoed through the quiet room.

"So is that all?"

"No, that's not all. I never did tell you why I was in America over the summer, my mum shipped Piper off to some music camp, and me to my Aunt Marie's house in Ohio. That's when I met Eddie, and his grandmother is a good friend of my aunts. I met him at a local dinner, and at first he was a total Slimeball, but then we ran into each other again. He showed me around the town and my aunt had him do a few jobs around her house. He found out about my father, and we ended up talking. Over the next month, we became friends," She reached over to her night stand to pick up her cell phone, and she flipped through her pictures. When she found the picture that she was looking for, she handed the phone to Joy, the kissing picture.

Joy's facial expression changed, and he mouth in a shape of an O. Her brown orbs flickered up to her best friend, and she smiled a bit. Patricia didn't say anything as Joy pressed the phone back into her finger's.

"So you two got together huh?" The redhead simply nodded a bit. "So what happened?"

"And there's the complicated part," Patricia said softly. "The day my mum showed up, the day she showed up to take me back to England. I saw a blonde kiss Eddie, and the worst part was, he kissed her back. I screamed horrible things at him as I ran back to my Aunt Marie's, and then the next day, my mother and I went back home. I didn't see him again until last week."

"Patricia, I'm so sorry," She tried to bring her into a hug, but the redhead shrugged her away.

"No, it's fine, we talked about it a couple of days ago, were on good terms," Joy nodded, and a tiny smile played at the edge of her lips.

* * *

The redhead looked out from where she sat on the porch, he feet dangled from the edge, and her red curls fell in her eyes. The sun was starting to set, and the rest of the residents were in the house doing who knows what. She blew out a breath, and closed her eyes.

"Hey are you alright?" She didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was Eddie, but to answer his question, she just shrugged.

"I'm okay I guess," She answered as she opened her eyes. Her eyes searched his face, as he pulled something out from behind his back, and handed it to Patricia. She smiled a bit as he took a seat beside her, her eyes looked at the plate that she held. A plate of Trudy's cookies.

"I managed to grab some before Alifie, Mick, and Jerome got a hold of them," The redhead nodded as she bit in to one.

"Thanks," Eddie grinned as he reached into her lap and stole a cookie off of the plate. She narrowed her eyes, and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, those are mine, thank you very much!" Eddie rolled his brown eyes as he ate a bite of his cookie; she slapped him again.

"Did I leave a mark yet?" A teasing smile passed her lips, and Eddie shook his head.

"Nope," Patricia raised her eyebrows, and leaned closer to him.

"Well Edison, I'm just going to have to step up my game then, aren't I?" Eddie smiled a little bit, as he teasing went in to kiss her, but she slapped him instead.

"Now did I?" The American looked at his arm, with a tiny smirk.

"Nope, you did not Yacker," She bit into another cookie and she laid the plate on the porch behind them.

"Good," The redhead answered, and Eddie held a tiny smirk on his lips.

* * *

**There goes chapter six? What did you think? The last part wasn't my favorite, but it was sort of a filler. **

***Sibuna***

**Seddielover945.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wakey Wakey Yacker, time to rise and shine," Eddie smiled softly as he watched at the redhead gripped her comforter, and pulled it tighter over her head.

"No," She mumbled, but it came out muffled as Patricia's face was pressed into her pillow.

"Awe Yacker, are we a bit tired?" He teased as he saw the blankets move, she nodded.

"Go away!" She wined and adjusted the purple sheet over her head. She felt her red hair fall over her eyes, but she buried her face in the pillow even deeper.

The door opened, and Joy walked into the room. A smile on her lips, as she ran a hairbrush through her brown locks of hair. She turned to Eddie and rolled her eyes. He sat next to Patricia's bed, a smirk on his lips.

"Good luck," Joy commented as she laid the brush down on the night stand. "I've tried to get her up for the past hour." Eddie only nodded, and he adjusted his school uniform. The doe eyed girl gripped her bag in her hand, and walked back out of the room.

"Patricia I'm seriously, school starts in forty-five minutes, and you need to get up," Eddie ran a hand through his chestnut colored locks, and sighed softly. He was cutting her slack, because of her mum, considering Attempted attempt suicide only happenEd yesterday. "Yacker."

He reached up and pried the blankets from her bent knuckles, and watched as she opened her pale eyes. They had red circles around them, her face blotchy as well. She looked up at him, embarrassed, and a bit shy. Eddie's own face changed, a small comforting smile, and his eyebrows knitted together.

"You okay?" She gently shook her head. "Come on Yacker, talk to me."

"I don't know really, I guess I was just think of my mum, and then my dad. My mum wants to die Eddie, she tried to kill herself, I guess that it just sunk in," He got up from where he sat beside her bed, and he moved to where she was. Beside her, underneath the covers. He laid his lips to the top of her forehead, and moved to where he could see her face. "Don't start this, alright Eddie?"

"Don't start what?"

"This sappy stuff, I don't want comfort now, first it's Joy, then it's you," She wiggled out of the Americans grasp, and pushed him away. That's what she did, she pushed people away. She ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed. She didn't need it, but she did too.

"I know that you like it," He teased, but she shot him a glare. "Patricia."

"No," She said. "No okay, go, just go to school. I'll be okay by myself."

"But you won't, did you forget that I spent a whole summer with you?" Eddie questioned.

"No I remember," Patricia mumbled. "But I don't need it," She got up from her bed, and watched as he looked at her once more time, before he left. _  
_

"Fine. But text me if you need anything," Patricia's breath caught in her throat, but she rested her hand in the doorknob, Eddie's footsteps faded into quiet, at the last second, she yanked the door open. A sob escaped her lips, but she bit down on her bottom lip. He wasn't there, and she pressed herself up against the wall, she needed him.

Patricia found herself wiping her eyes, as she slid down the wall, and pressed her knees to her chest. She needed Eddie. The door beside her shut, with a click, and a bag dropped to the floor in front of her. Her eyes, glazed with tears, they met the eyes of the American boy.

"What are you doing here, your supposed to be at school," She croaked as her voice cracked; He sat down beside her, and smiled a little.

"You honestly think that I'd leave you after what happened?" She nodded, and shrugged a little as she bit her lip again to muffle another sob.

"I don't know, maybe," Another crack sent through her voice. Eddie chuckled lightly, and looked her in the eyes.

"Then you clearly, don't know me very well, I would never leave you Yacker,"

* * *

**There goes chapter seven! :) I liked this one! Don't worry for all of you that have asked me lately, Peddie will get back together soon, I have a plan. Don't forget to press the review button. Come on it won't bite!**

**Love you guys, **

***Sibuna***

**Seddielover945. **


	8. Chapter 8

The same day Patricia's mood improved, Joy brought home her schoolwork, and forced her to do it.

After that nightmare ended, all of Anubis House gathered in the common room, courtesy of Alfie and Jerome. Patricia was the last person to enter the room, a pair of combat boots on her feet, and her curls mess; sprawled over her shoulders. She took a seat, beside Willow, the hippie girl strawberry, blonde harried girl. Eddie offered her a smile from his seat beside Alfie, the alien loving teen boy. Patricia crossed her legs and glared at Jerome. .

"Have a good reason for dragging us all in here?" The boy merrily smiled devilishly.

"Why Trixie I'm _so glad_ that you asked," Sarcasm coated his words as he looked at redhead, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "Alfie and I thought that We good play a little game of truth or dare." Patricia rolled her pale eyes.

"Oh of course!" Joy groaned as she looked at the cocky boy. "I'm out,"

"No Joy stay!" Willow said with a beaming smile plastered on her lips. She tugged on her arm, and pulled her down next to Patricia. Joy only rolled her eyes, but she didn't move from the spot.

* * *

Halfway through the game, Mara and Joy had almost fallen asleep, but Patricia nudged them back awake before they dozed off.

"Is it time for bed yet?" Joy mumbled quickly as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Joy it's four in the afternoon, after we finish maybe you should go and take a nap," Alfie told the doe eyed girl as he chuckled.

"Hold on," Jerome said. "I have one more truth or dare to ask, them we can stop the game. So Eddie truth or dare?" The American smiled cockily and rolled his brown eyes.

"Dare." Jerome smiled.

"Are you sure about that newbie?" Eddie only misleads he ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"Yes Jerry, I'm sure," Jerome narrowed his ocean blue eyes at the American,but he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Alright then, I dare you to kiss Patricia," Eddie pressed his lips in to a thin line. It came as a shock, and he glanced at her. She pulled her leather jacket tighter around her. Eddie smiled softly and moved closer to her. The redhead rasied her eyebrows, but bit the inside of her cheek. Eddie glanced towards Jerome.

"So do you except?" Jerome questioned with a sly smile. Eddie moved again, he nodded. Patricia held her breath for a couple seconds as Eddie leaned from where he sat and took her face in his hands. He cupped her cheeks and leaned in to where their lips almost touched.

"Sorry about this Yacker," He whispered, but Patricia's eyes looked up to meet his own.

"No, it's okay, I understand," And that was all she said before he pressed his lips over hers. Patricia slowly kissed him back, steady and she wanted more. She wanted him to know, by kissing him, more. It left her with _hunger _she felt something. Her eyes locked with as they both pulled back, she saw the glint in Eddies's eyes, but she sunk back like she didn't feel a thing. He did too, he looked at Jerome.

"Happy Jerry?" The boy nodded.

"Yes," He replied and everyone left the room. Joy shared a look with Patricia as she exited, but she didn't say a word. Yes everyone left the room, everyone apart from Patricia and Eddie.

She moved back against the bottom of the arm chair. Her eyes were kept as they looked at the floor. Neither one of them said a word, except for the occasional glance, the glances said enough.

They said more then enough.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know that it's pretty short, but I felt the need to stop the chapter there. Review! You guys are the best on reviews so keep it up! :) **

***Sibuna* **

**Seddielover945. **


	9. Chapter 9

Patricia smiled a little but as she bit her lip in a cute way. Her mind kept wandering back to her kiss with Eddie the night before. She already missed the feeling of his warm lips smashed on top of her on. She just stepped out onto the porch, when the front door slammed behind her. She turned her head slightly to notice the American chestnut colored harried boy. A leather jacket hung from his shoulders, much like the one that she was already wearing, and a brown pair of combat boots were stuck on his feet. She looked down at her own shoes, a studded pair of black boots.

"So where are you going then?" Eddie voice brought her back to reality, and she moved her eyes up with a smug smile as it hung off of her lips.

"I just thought I would go for a walk, you know, clear my head a bit," He nodded as she stepped off of the deck and on to the mushy grass. It was wet, and water still drizzled off of the house, because it had rained most of the day.

"Mind if I join you?" The smirk on his lips made her smile, it was the same cocky smirk that she had seen many times before. On their first date, at the dinner, the day that he showed her around Ohio, and especially when he dragged her to the city pool during the wee hours of the morning.

"I don't mind," She replied as her pale eyes searched his face as he stepped off of the porch to walk beside her. She stepped over a few sticks that were lying around, and he feet took her into the woods within moments. She felt Eddie's eyes on her as she stepped in front of him, but she did not dare to look him in the eyes. Truth be told, she had no idea where she was going, but she knew the way back to Anubis House.

The ground sunk underneath their feet, and the mud stuck to their shoes. She noticed that he didn't say anything, but he just followed her even though he had no idea where she was taking him. Maybe he was trusting her, maybe just maybe.

_Maybe_.

Sometimes, she wished her Aunt Marie was there, she had always been more of a mother to her over her biological mother. Maybe she would understand, maybe she would know how to handle it all. Patricia's mum, Eddie, or the fact that redhead felt like her grades were slowly slipping underneath her; Just another way that she was always going to live in Piper's shadow.

* * *

"So how's you mom doing?" Eddie asked once the two had climbed up in a high tree. Patricia smiled softly and wrapped her arms around the branch beside her.

"Okay I guess, I talked to Piper yesterday and she's going back to her school next week. So she said that she's thinking about checking my mom back into another rehab center, then we can just go from there and see what happens," He nodded gently, and ran his hands through his hair, which caused her to laugh a little. He raised his eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" A smirk played on her lips as she answered him.

"Nothing, its just that you always run your hands through your hair,"

"Okay and that's funny because?"

"It just is," She shrugged and moved a little closer to where Eddie was sitting on the next branch over from her.

Eddie cleared his throat as an attempt to change the subject again. "Maybe we should get down from here, because you know that it could start raining again at any second, then the branches are going to get really wet. Which means that _you _could fall really easy,"

"_Me_?" Patricia questioned with a raise of her eyebrows. "What about _you_ Eddie?"

"Okay point made, lets just climb down, okay?" She didn't protest, but instead she slowly climbed down behind the American.

And as soon at the two of them reached the ground, drizzling rain started to pour down. Eddie smiled at her, only to have her shoot him a glare.

"Again point made, you want to head back to Anubis House?" She nodded, but slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

When they got to the end of the woods, the rain was pouring so hard that Anubis House looked fuzzy in the distance. She looked at Eddie, and he pulled on her arm, out of the trees, and into the downpour. The redhead screamed as the water hit her.

"Eddie!" But no one could deny that there was a smile on her face.

"Oh Yacker are you upset?" Sarcasm filled his voice, and she reached over to slap a little harder on the shoulder. He didn't wait for he to respond, but he yanked lightly on her arm again. Soon they were running through the puddles of water, and soaked to their bones. They stood outside of the House, and Patricia assumed that the housemates were watching though the common room windows. That didn't stop Eddie from grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. She didn't try to hide her smile, but instead, before she could say a word, he smashed his lips into hers. It took her by surprise at first, but she melted into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around Eddie's waist, and his tee shirt balled up in her fingers. She kissed him back harder, and Eddie pulled away not long after. Her breath hitched as she let out of his shirt, and looked into his deep brown orbs of eyes.

"I'm sorry Yacker," Eddie whispered as he took in her face through his eyes. She blinked quickly, but a smile appeared on his lips, more like a grin.

"I really don't think I mind anymore," She answered as he moved a piece of her dripping hair behind her ear. His lips tugged upward, and she pressed her lips together into a line.

"I'm going to kiss you again, okay Yacker?" Eddie moved the rest of her wet red hair out of her eyes, and his lips went over hers again.

"I've missed you Doofus," Patricia whispered quickly, and fell back into him, in a hug.

"Yeah," Eddie nodded. "Me too.

So needless to say, when they walked into the common room after their kissing in the rain, they found all of their housemates gathered around the windows, all with shocked faces, all apart from Joy.

* * *

**I loved this chapter, one of my favorites so far! Did I mention how much I love you guys this is the ninth chapter, and the reviews are in the forties! Do you guys think that you can be good little readers and bring them up into the fifties or more by chapter ten? Seriously you guys are the best! :)**

***Sibuna* **

**Seddielover945.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So are you and Eddie good then?" Joy questioned a bit later in her, Patricia, and Mara's bedroom. She smiled a tiny bit as she folded a shirt and laid it away in her dresser drawer. Patricia nodded as she looked up from the magazine in her hands.

"Yeah, I think so," She answered as she smiled. The look on their housemates' faces had been priceless, and yet, by that time, they were still confused. Neither Patricia nor Eddie had brought up the summer yet, that is other than Joy.

The room fell silent again, other then Patricia, who kept filling pages in the magazine in her hands. She kept replaying the scene in her mind, but considering that it had only been fifteen minutes since it happened. Her face wrapped in Eddie's fingers, and his soft lips on top of her own. The smile on his lips, and the smile on her own, it was there and bright. The shock on her pale eyes when he pulled her into his arms. But she knew that there was a smile inside of there too, and the longing to kiss him.

"Did you see Jerome's face when you two came inside?" Joy said with a bold smile on her lips. She rolled over to her stomach to face her best friend, who laid on top of her own bed, across the room.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't?" The redhead added with a laugh. The prankster's eyes had grown so wide that they all thought that his eyes would fall out, his hand's had cupped over his mouth, the same way her's had when she found out about her mother. "I did," She had, Jerome's face had been the face that popped out at her.

By the time dinner rolled around, everyone was starving, not just for food, for information. For information about what went down between Eddie and Patricia out in the rain.

Patricia sat down between Eddie and Joy with a small smile on her lips. She quickly glanced at Eddie as she took a bite of her pasta salad in front of her. Jerome so poke up first, and he turned his attention to Eddie, who had his arm over Patricia's shoulders as he ate his dinner.

"May I ask what was with the two of you today?" He put his fist underneath his chin as he spoke with a funny looking smile on his face. "It was like you were very familiar with each other if I do say so myself. And Trixie, wow I never pegged you as the love story, kissing in the rain type of thing." The redhead rolled her eyes at him but a smug smile appeared on her lips. Before she could say anything though, the house phone rang. Trudy ran to get it, but as soon as she answered, she turned to the students.

"Patricia, phone call sweetie," She handed the phone to the redhead as she walked over to answer. Trudy left the room, as she knew that Patricia would want to have son privacy.

"Hello?" She said as she spoke into the cord phone. She pressed her body up against the side of the staircase, with the phone on her ear. She bit her lip, and nervously looked at her shoes.

"Hi Sweetie!" Her breath caught in her throat, and she smiled a tiny bit.

"Aunt Marie," She breathed sofly as a smile plastered on her face. She hadn't heard from her aunt since a week after she left America. "Is everything alright?" She heard the raspy sound in her aunt's voice as she spoke the first time. She had heard it before, it was the same tone they both her aunt mother had used when her father died.

"Why would you think it wasn't?" But her Aunt Marie's voice held that tone, that Patricia knew _far _to well. She sighed a bit, and moved closer to the staircase.

"Because I know that tone in your voice," She as said sofly, and it scared her.. There were so many possibilities roaming around in her mind, to many.

"I couldn't get ahold of your sister, and your phone, so I called here.." She heard her aunt's voice crack slightly.

"What's wrong!" Patricia squeaked, she wanted to _know _and Marie just kept putting it off. She wanted to know right then.. Something had to be wrong.

"Sweetie, you mom's dead," Her blood ran cold as it sunk in, she was dead, she got what she wanted. "She killed herself this morning, overdose," Why didn't it surprise her? The redhead almost felt relief.. Why? She really didn't know, but when she heard her aunt's voice again on the other end of the line, it startled her. "I know, I thought the same thing, when I found out too, but don't worry alright? I'm going to be flying out there on Sunday." Again, she felt relief.. She knew that she needed someone.. Her mum was dead, her father was dead, her sister was at school, maybe.. She was alone.

"Okay," She finally whispered. "I'll see you then."

"It's going to be okay Patricia, you'll see, love you,"

"I love you too Aunt Marie," she said again, as he placed the phone back in to its holder. She laid her head back and it hit the wood. Her eyes felt wet, and she shut them before the tears fell. Her mum got what she wanted, she left..

* * *

**So big chapter huh? I promise I'll update soon! What did you think? I loved it! :) Review you guys! Thank you! ****  
**

**Seddielover945 **


	11. Chapter 11

After she spoke with her aunt, Patricia made her way up the stairs, and to her room. It didn't seem right to go back into the dinning room and have all of her housemates bombard her with questions that she didn't feel like answering. So she just settled on climbing the stairs, and hiding underneath her blankets on the bed.

She let the tears flow as she pulled the blankets over her head, she fell back with her head draped over her pillow. She felt her mind as fit drifted off to the place before her father died, when they were a family, her, Piper, and her father and mother. A wet smile appeared on her lips and she let out a sniffle. She heard the door close, but ignored whoever it was until the person sat down on the side of her bed. She so badly wanted to tell whoever it was to leave and go away, but inside she felt broken, she needed someone.

"Yacker, I know that you're in there," She knew Eddie was smiling by the way he said it. She pushed back the covers, and looked him in her eyes. The teasing smirk faded and his eyes filled with concern. "Hey, what's wrong?" She looked him in the eyes again, her own glazed over with a new set of salty tears. They ran down her cheeks, and Eddie reached out to wipe them away with his finger. Her tears soon turned in to small sobs. He reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"Yacker, what's up?" She glanced at him like a lossy child who had just lost a family pet. He rubbed small circles on her back, and her red hair fell over her face, on his shoulder. She sucked in a breath, and attempted to tell him the truth.

"My mum killed herself this morning," Her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, and she quickly pulled back from his arms. The makeup streaked down her face, and Eddie rubbed his thumb over her cheek to wipe away any coming tears. He hated to see her so down, so _broken. _It hurt him, just as much as it hurt her.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly as Patricia pulled her knees up to her chest, and folded her hands together. She placed her chin on top of them, and closed her eyes. Maybe she could block it all out, but inside she knew that she couldn't. It wouldn't go away, it was her life. She opened her green orbs and looked at the boy who sat in front of her. She smirked a little bit at him, a watery smirk. He reached over to push her hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you," She whispered and he smiled at her as well.

"Hey, don't you dare try and thank me for this Yacker," He was serious as he spoke to her, but his voice was calming too. Patricia manged to smile again, and she wiped her eyes with the sides of her hands.

* * *

Patricia had fallen asleep not to long after she and Eddie talked, bit when she woke up again, the moon was out, and the sky was dark. She pushed the covers away from her body, and looked around the room. Mara and Joy's beds were empty, which meant that it was before ten o'clock;Victor had yet to do his little pin drop speech. Her mind wavered, and she climbed out of bed. From her room, she could hear her housemates talking downstairs. He quickly wiped at her face, and made her way out of the room, and down to where the others were. They only people she noticed in the common room were Eddie and Alfie. Trudy was in the kitchen, doing the dishes with the help of Mara.

She noticed that Eddie's brown eyes lite up as she walked into the room, and Alfie sent a small smile in her direction. He moved to the kitchen, probably to see if there was any leftovers from dinner. She took a seat down beside Eddie in the couch, and he placed his arm around her.

"How are you?" He kept his voice low, and in a whisper as he spoke. She nodded.

"I guess I'm okay," She watched as he planted a kiss on her head, an whispered a small good.

"Hungry?" Was his next question, and she found herself nodding. She was, skipping dinner probably wasn't the best choice, but she would live. Before they could make a move though, the caretaker, Victor, appeared in the hall, his pin ready to drop on the ten o'clock mark. Patricia sighed, and bid Eddie good night before she made her way back up to her room, along with the rest of the girls.

* * *

She fell back asleep, and the next time she woke up, it was nearly midnight. Her phone beeped and she pulled it off of her night stand. A text, and the sender, Eddie.

_Come downstairs, I got a surprise for you Yacker. _

So she did, and when she got there she found Eddie in the kitchen, with te lights turned on.

"What are you doing?" The redhead questioned.

"Oh Yacker never underestimate my sundae making skills," he walked over to the freezer and pulled out three different kinds of ice cream. As he started scooping them into a huge bowl, Patricia caught on and walked over to the refrigerator. She grabbed the whipped cream, carmel, and chocolate sauce.

The two of them spent the nextten minutes concocting a massive sundae. Eddie walked over and grabbed two spoons out of a drawer, and handed one of them to her.

"And we just made a massive ice cream sundae, why?" Eddie didn't reply, he just carried the bowl to the dinning room table, only leaving her to follow in.

"Because my dear Yacker, I am going to make you feel better," She smiled a little as she dug her spoon into the dessert.

"Thanks Slimeball," Patricia whispered as she leaned over to kiss him.

* * *

**What is this you may ask? Two updates in almost one day? :) Thank you all so much for the reviews and PM's! It always makes me laugh! You all are the best! I can't wait for your feedback on this chapter! I promise that the next one will have some more imfromation on everything! :) **

**Seddielover945.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was Sunday, the Sunday when Patricia's Aunt Marie was flying in from America. She was going to stay at Anubis for a week or so, and she needed to be there to plan the funeral. Her mum's. Patricia woke up earlier that day, even with the loss of her mum, she couldn't help, but feel a little excited that her aunt was coming.

She grabbed a set of clothes and ran to the girl's bathroom to take a shower, maybe the hot water would help her mind clear. She locked the door, and turned on the water. Steam started to fill up the bathroom as she threw her dirty clothes into the hamper in the corner of the room. As she stepped into the shower, she sighed a little, why did her life have to be so complicated? She picked up the razor that sat on the lip of the bath. For a moment she glanced to her wrist, but then she went ahead and started to shave her legs. Every once in a while she would glance back to her wrist, as she held the razor in her right hand. No. She couldn't think about that anymore, those days were over. Besides, she promised Eddie that she wouldn't do it again.

But once more wouldn't hurt.

_Right?_

She held the razor firmly in her fingers and inched closer to her left wrist. As the blade was inches away, she dropped it out of her hand. It hit the bottom of the shower with a _bang!_ She felt the sting, the familiar sting of tears in her pale green eyes. She shut her eyes tightly as the water fell over her head rested back against the wall of the shower, and as she opened her eyes again, the tears blurred her vision.

_It hurt. _

Not just that she almost pressed a blade to her wrist again to drawl blood, but that she had lost her parents. Her mum had committed suicide for crying out loud. So she stood there, in the water as it grew cold, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she stood, but when she opened her eyes up for the second time, the hot water, was _cold_. It felt as through there was ice rolling down her skin, but she didn't care, not then. She felt as though, as she watched the water as it ran down the drain, that part of her was slipping away with it. She reached for her shampoo bottle on the shelf above the shower, and brought it down so she could start to wash her red curls.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

"Mara could you answer the door?" Trudy called from the kitchen, where she was busy making lunch. Mara nodded softly as she got up from her seat in one of the arm chairs, she walked over and pulled the door open. Outside stood a women with dark brown hair, green eyes, and a large suitcase at her feet. A smile was on her lips, and she blinked a couple of times.

"This is Anubis House, right?' She asked with her American accent thick in the air. Mara nodded, as she invited her inside. "I'm Patricia's aunt, Marie Williamson."

"Well it's nice to meet you then, I'm Mara, Patricia roommate," Marie smiled as she caught the glimpse of a boy walking out of the kitchen. Eddie.

"Eddie?" She said with a small smile, it shocked her, she had no idea that he went to school there , let alone lived in the same house as her niece. The boy's held turned, and he smiled a bit too.

"Marie, Patricia didn't tell me that you were coming," He reached over to hug the middle-aged women, whom he had known for as long as he could remember. His mom and grandmother were good friends with her, and she often helped her with any jobs that she needed him to do around her house. "It's good to see you again." And it was.

"Good to see you too Eddie, have you seen Patricia?" He looked up the stairs, and nodded.

"Last I knew, she was in her room. Let me go get her," Eddie bounced up the stairs, a tiny smirk on his face, and he turned the corner to walk down to Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room. He knocked on the door with his knuckles, and heard the faint 'come in' from the redhead. He pushed open the door to find her crossed legged in the middle of her bed. A hand under her chin, and her face was scrunched up, she was thinking.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a light chuckle, and she glanced over to him.

"Thinking, why?"

"No reason, so uhh your aunt's here," She turned her head and tossed her legs over the side of the bed to get up. Eddie smiled, and right as she stood he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She let out a small squeak, and pounded on his back lightly with her fists.

"Eddie _what _do you think your doing?" Her questioned rudely, but no one denied that there was a smile on her face. She watched the floor as she stepped down the stairs. He plopped her back onto the floor once they reached the bottom of the stairs. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What was _that _for Slimeball?" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"No reason," He teased as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Shut up," Patricia rolled her own eyes, and moved her arms to the side of her body. A smile, more like a smirk, moved to her lips, and she walked into the common room. Inside the room sat her aunt. She bit her lip, and reached over pull her into a hug. She felt tears sting in her eyes, but blinked them away over her aunt's shoulder.

"I've missed you Sweetie," Patricia nodded into her shoulder.

"Yeah, I have too," And she had, she pulled away from the hug and sat down beside her on the couch. She searched her Aunt Marie's face. "You okay?" Marie nodded, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright, listen Patricia, I spoke with the funeral director this morning, and I was wondering, if you and Piper wanted to come down and help.. You know the simple things, flowers, colors.. After all you were around her more then I was..I mean you don't have to, buy.." Patricia nodded.

"No it's okay, I'll go,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure, did you call Piper?"

"I did and she agreed too, I was sort of thinking that we could go down there either tomorrow, or later on today,"

"Okay, I'm alright with that," The redhead nodded as she said it. Maybe it was going to hurt, but with Piper, her Aunt Marie, and her housemates on her side, it was alright.

_Alright. Maybe._

* * *

"And your sure that you don't want me to come?" Patricia pulled her leather jacket on over her shoulders. She shook her head, but a smug smile tugged on her lips.

"Thanks Slimeball, but yeah I'm sure," Eddie rasied his eyebrows as she turned away to go out of the door. "Besides, Piper's coming, and I'll have my aunt, seriously, thanks, but i'd rather go on my own." She shot him a smile, and turned again to leave. Eddie grasped her wrist and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and he kissed her forehead.

"Stop being so mushy Weasel," Patricia muttered, she looked down to her feet, but he placed his fingers underneath her chin. He tilted her face upward to where he could look into her pale eyes. He kissed her on the lips, and pressed his forehead against her own.

"Come on Yacker, you know you like it," She rolled her eyes, but kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"I gotta go Slimeball, Aunt Marie's waiting for me in the car," She pulled out of his grasp, and walked to the door. Before she walked all the way out though, she turned to him. "I'll see you later."

* * *

**So here's a long chapter for all of you guys! I was sort of bummed because I only got three reviews on the last chapter. :( You guys are seriously the best, and thanks to those three reviewers! :) Keep it up! **

**Seddielover945. **


	13. Chapter 13

Patricia looked over to the church building in front of her , and then over to her twin who was speaking to a cousin. She smiled weakly as she glanced down to her black peep toe heels on her feet. The dress she wore was black three-quarter length sleeves; it had seen through material over a dark black plain, on her neck was a diamond necklace, a gift from her father when she turned fifteen, the year earlier. Mara had straightened her curly red hair, and then used a curling iron to make deep waves.

Her mother's funeral visitation wasn't supposed to start for another half hour, but she wasn't sure if she could bear to go inside the church. Joy and Mara were around there someplace, but she really wasn't sure where. Her shoulders tensed up, and wind whipped her waved hair around her face. She turned around to look at all the people who surrounded her in that parking lot.

_Family. _

_Friends. _

_The people she grew up with._

She smiled softly as she took a step to the sidelines, into the grass. Eddie caught her eye he walked towards her, and she saw the comforting smile that formed on his face.

_"_You okay?" She shrugged, but Eddie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think I can go in there Eddie," She spoke softly, her lips barely parted. The American nodded.

"I know, but you have to. Look around you Yacker, all of these people, they have your back, and so do I," Patricia only nodded slightly, as his fingers tightened in around her own. "You look great today," He fingered her wavy hair with a small smile.

"Thanks Weasel," She teased. Her mind raced and she felt sick to her stomach, but forced a smile anyways. She didn't think she could face it, face her mother's funeral. It hurt her a lot more then when he cat died in sixth grade. It _hurt. _She glanced at Eddie briefly, and he let go of her hand.

Eddie moved her wavy hair out of her eyes, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Listen to me okay Yacker, you are the strongest person I know, it's going to be alright,"

"Whatever Slimeball," Patricia muttered softly, she kissed him on the cheek, leaving her black painted nails on his shoulder a few moments longer after the kiss.

"I'm going to go find your aunt, and see if there's anything that I need to do, but I'll see you in a few, okay?" She nodded again.

"Okay," She whispered, she watched him walk across the parking lot in his tie, and and nice shirt, with his khakis and the black dress shoes. She smiled as she watched him run a hand through his chesnut colored hair. A smirk crossed her lips, and she walked off to find her sister.

* * *

"You okay Pipes?" Patricia questioned as she squeezed her sister's hand.

"I guess, I just can't believe that's she's gone," Piper said as she looked into her mother's casket. Patricia nodded as she bit her lip.

"I know," The visitation had ended quicker then they both expedited and Trudy shad driven Joy and Mara home. Marie walked up behind the two girls and placed her arms around their shoulders.

"What do you say that we go get some food, neither of you were hungry this morning," Patricia nodded and looked over to her sister, who did the same.

"Have you see. Eddie?" Patricia piped up a little bit, anything to keep her mind off of her mother's death was fine with her. Her aunt smiled knowingly.

"Last I saw him, he was going into the men's bathroom. Piper poked her sister on the shoulder as the three of them made their way across the hall, and went to their aunt rental car.

"So who is Eddie?" Patricia rolled her pale eyes, and looked over her shoulder. The American smiled as his eyes caught in the redhead. He saw her smile a bit and he fixed his tie.

"Hey Yacker," He smiled as he kissed her forehead. Piper smiled.

So that was Eddie.

* * *

The four of them arrived back at Anubis House later on that evening, that was where Marie and Piper would stay for the next week. Eddie kissed Patricia on the forehead and went off to his room to change clothes. Patricia and Piper went to do the same, but Marie spoke up.

"Girls can I talk to you for a moment?" Patricia nodded and Piper sat down on the couch. Patricia bit her lip nervously, and looked down to her heels as her Aunt Marie started to speak. "I know that the past couple of weeks have been hard on all of us, but since you both no longer have a legal guardian, it was either go to the closest family member who was willing to take you both in, or foster care," She paused to look at the girls' faces. "I said I would do it." Patricia's eyes got wide and she pushed out a smile.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yes, I did, I know how much you two have already been through, and your closest relative around here is your father's mother, so I know I don't live in this country, and we won't see each other very often, but I decided to give it a shot." Her twin squealed from beside her as Patricia jumped up and threw her arms around her aunt's neck.

"Thank you," She whispered softly as she pulled away. Marie smile as she pulled both girls back into tight hugs.

* * *

**So not a long chapter, but I would love to hear your thoughts! You all weren't there to see the smile on my face yesterday when I woke up with all of those reviews... But I had a spatz attack! :)) Thank you soooo much! It means a lot! To answer a few of your questions, I found out about HOA oneshot day through a PM that JaylaHeart sent me. And I guess three reviews is better than none! :) Thank you all so so much, you don't know how much it means! **

***Sibuna* **

**Seddielover945. **


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks** you guys for the reviews on the last chapter! :) **

**Thanks,**

**Seddielover945.**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with this Slimeball," Patricia told the American as she let both of them into her mum's house. She bit her lip, and moved into the front room, Eddie right behind her. He told her that he would go with her to her mother's house to go through her things. He felt bad, Piper and her Aunt Marie were going to the local court-house to finish the adoption, or to make Marie their legal guardian. Eddie nodded as he looked around the room.

It was a simple looking house, a large living room, two bathroom, Piper, Patricia's, and their parents bedroom, a family room, and a guest room.

_It was the place where she and Piper grew up. _

_It was home. _

Patricia smiled swiftly back at him, and she turned around to face him.

"I'm going to get some things from my bedroom," He stood there. "Eddie you can come you know." The redhead chuckled lightly as she ran down a long hallway. Her room was rather large, the walls painted darker purple, and a full-sized bed pushed up against the middle of the back wall. She took a deep breath and walked over to her closet. She hadn't been there since after her father's death.

Eddie smiled, and took a seat on top of her neatly made bed. The dark red and purple comforter sunk down when his body sat. He smiled and watched as the redhead walked to a small door on the opposite side of the room, she swung it open with one full motion, her closet. She opened a duffel bag, and flopped it back on her bed, beside where he sat.

"What are you doing?" Eddie chuckled as she walked back to her closet.

"I'm taking some of my clothes back to Anubis, is that such a crime?" She turned her head as she watched him roll his brown eyes. She turned back to her closet and pulled a black dress off of a hanger. She tossed it over her shoulder. "Here catch." It was strapless. and it puffed out in the middle with lace,down to her knees. Eddie raised his eyebrows, as he tossed the dress into the duffel bag.

"How come I've never seen you wear this?" A smirk rolled over his lips.

"Oh shut up," She called over her shoulder with a teasing smirk. She threw a navy blue plaid shirt into the floor, along with a black pair of jeans.

It took Patricia the next hour to clean out ninety percent of her closet. Two duffel bags later, Patricia and Eddie were laying on top of her comforter on the bed. Eddie rolled over to face her as he glanced around her bedroom.

"Your rooms nice," He commented with a smirk on his lips. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Weasel," Of coarse he liked her room, Sick Puppies posters covered the walls in places. A lot of pictures in pictures frames. A ripened leather jacket hung from one of the bed posts. It was sort of his style too. He turned one of her curls around his finger.

"So Piper said that your aunt was adopting the two of you?" He smiled as he watched her own smile appear on her lips.

"More or less, yup Piper went with her today to sign some papers,"

"Oh, so is she like moving to England?" She shook her head.

"No, but she did say that we _have _to go to America during the summer to visit," A smile lite up the American's face.

"Oh really, my mom said the same thing," He rolled her curl around her finger again. "So looks like we have summer plans, huh?" Patricia smiled.

"I guess so Slimeball," Eddie chuckled and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

* * *

"Is this you or Piper?" Eddie questioned as he looked a the picture in his hand. The two of them were flipping through a photo album that they had found in the hallway closet. The little girl in the picture, couldn't have been over the age of three or four, red banana curls, and green eyes. She wore a purple one piece swimsuit, and sat on a pile of sand. There was a man who sat beside her, he couldn't have been over the age of twenty-five. He smiled at the girl, who had on a red sun hat and kiddy heart sunglasses. He pressed the picture into her fingers, and she turned it over in her hands. In tiny light, curly script,(which she recognized immediately, her mother's.)

_Patricia, age four. _

"Me, look on the back genius," Eddie smiled as she handed him back the picture.

"Well you were cute,"

"Thank you?" She replied like it was more of a question over a compliment.

"Fine, don't take my compliment," He muttered as he flipped on a different page on the photo album.

"It's not that I don't take it, it just seems a bit weird,"

"How?" The American asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know, it's just creepy," She looked up at him from where she sat across from him on the floor. And to her, it did seem a bit creepy, but at least it hadn't been her sister who he called cute, at least it was her. She nodded a bit, and his eyes locked with hers.

"So I can't call you cute Yacker?" She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"I guess you can, but its,-" He cut her off.

"I know you find it creepy,"

"Exactly," The redhead replied. Eddie cleared his throat, and smiled a bit as he spoke up.

"So who was the man in the picture with you?" He pointed to the picture of her that he had asked about earlier. Her head jerked up, and that time, it caused her hair to fall into her face. Her face went from light to serious in a matter of seconds, but she managed a smile.

"My father," He waited to see if she was going to say anything else, but she didn't. So after a few seconds, he knew that, that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

**So not my best, or favorite chapter, but don't worry, there's more to come... Anywho, review! :)**

**Seddielover945.**


	15. Chapter 15

Patricia shut the scrapbook, and slid it off of her lap. She let out a muffled sigh as she placed her face in her hands. She and Eddie were at her house _again_, for the second time that week.

Rain hit the roof in heavy drops, and it was nearing eleven in the morning. It was a Sunday, and Trudy had let them go to her house, they were still cleaning out her mum's things, plus her Aunt Marie was trying to figure out what they were going to do with the house.

The redhead flicked on the television and saw that there was a weather radar on the corner of the screen. Mixes of green, yellow, and red washes over the corner of the TV screen. She sighed and changed the channel to a local weather network. The newscaster, showed flash flood warnings, severe thunderstorms, and possible tornados. Names of towns and counties flashed in a line on the bottom of the television screen. The redhead bit her lip, it was already raining, and she knew that Trudy was watching the weather back at Anubis, she wouldn't want them to try and drive back to the House in _this_ weather.

"Hey what are you-" Eddie cut himself off as he walked into the room and sat down beside her. "Are you watching the news channel?" He rasied his eyebrows as his eyes fixed on the television screen.

"Yeah, its supposed to storm," She pointed to the screen and turned up the volume with the remote. She didn't know what the newscaster said, it just sounded like a huge blur to her. She glanced over at Eddie, but he was busy looking at the television screen. "I'm going to go find some flash lights, you know just in case the power goes off." He nods with a small smile as she left the room to go and search for flashlights.

* * *

It wasn't long before she completely forgot about finding flashlights, and the next thing that she knew, she was in her parents room, well their old room. The one that they shared before they died. The redhead pulled her curls up into a messy ponytail and flopped down on the bed. It wasn't neatly made like Piper's always was, but the sheets weren't in floor either. The blankets were pulled up to the top of the mattress, over the pillows, and the sheets were wrinkled. She assumed that after her father passed away her mum didn't spend much time making the bed.

"I miss you guys," She mumbled to no particular person as she pushed the side of he head into the mattress. She sighed, and looked out the door, if didn't tell Eddie soon, he was going to start to wonder if she had gotten lost. But, she didn't want to leave their room, somehow it almost felt Rilke they were still there, both of them. She shut her eyes, and rolled herself into a ball, she kicked her boots off in the process, and heard them fall to the floor beside the bed. A crack of thunder made her jump, her green eyes opened, and she noticed the footstep as they came down the hallway.

"Hey, I thought that you went to look for flashlights," Eddie questioned as he entered the room. She didn't speak as glanced over at him. Another crack of thunder ran through the sky, with a bolt of lightning, but that time, she didn't jump.

"I got sidetracked," Patricia whispered. Yes, it was true, she had gotten sidetracked, but she didn't regret it.

"I can see that," He answered with a light chuckle. "So were crashing here tonight then?"

"Yeah, I bet my dad has some night clothes that you can barrow," She didn't know why she told him, it want like her father was ever going to need them back.

"Sounds good," Eddie mumbled as he glanced down at her face, she was still curled up in her ball like shape. She wasn't crying, but it looked like she wanted to, or needed to for that matter. He didn't pry, he knew that if he did, then it was going to make her feel even worse.

"Okay so the clothes," She said as she sat up in her parents bed. She threw her legs over the side of the mattress, and stood up.

"You don't have to get them now you know,"

"I know," She replied, but she walked over to her fathers dresser. She pulled out a red tee shirt, and a pair of plaid pants. "This okay?" She threw them at him, and he nodded.

"It's fine, I'm just going to go and change, them we can find those flashlights," Before she told him anything else, he had walked out of the room. It had been on the tip of her tounge, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him, it was important though. She sighed and ran her fingers though her red hair, that had fallen out of the ponytail.

* * *

"So flashlights, blankets, pillows, do we need anything else?" Eddie questioned as he sat on the floor of her living room. "Yacker?" He looked to see her lost, starring at the television screen. "You okay?"

"Yup, I'm okay," She turned to face him, a shy smile on her face. He moved to face her face, wiped a stray strand of hair from her face. He tucked it behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go and put on a pair of pajamas," She got up to leave the room, only to hear Eddie's voice.

"Just try not to get sidetracked again," He told her with a light chuckle.

* * *

**I know that it's been forever since I updated, but I was on a family vacation for two weeks, and this week I have been extremely busy, so I'm sorry. Now though, I hope to get back to a couple updates a week, before I start school. Tonight I'm going to start a chapter for Part Two and maybe Angel Eyes, so in the next week or two I should have an update for them too! Thanks for being patient you guys! **

**Seddielover945. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay, so I have some free time in class so, I'm writing this on my school ipad. :) Here you go guys!**

* * *

As the thunder cracked outside the windows, which caused them to rattle, Patricia jumped out of her sleep. She hadn't been asleep very long, so it didn't really faze her. She noticed that Eddie had his eyes open, and he was looking at the television screen. His eyes wandered over to her, his lips twisted up into a small smile. She was curled up down by his feet.

"Couldn't sleep?" He offered. She shook her head.

"Not really, stupid storm," She crossed her arms over her chest, and sniffed back a yawn. Eddie tried not to smile, that was the Patricia that he knew, the stubborn and fiery side of her. He liked that side of her, but he loved it when he softer side showed through, it made her seem more human, and it felt good to know that she trusted him like that at those times. He twisted his fingers and glanced back over at the redhead again. She was still curled up in the shape of a ball at the end of her couch. He smirked again as he watched her shut her green orbs again. Just as she did though, a crack of thunder ran through the house. Eddie watched her groan as she fixed herself out of her spot. He rolled his brown eyes, but he didn't move from where he sat.

"You can come down here beside me if you want to," Her head flicked over to him. A tiny blush rose on Patricia's cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands. Her lips tried to twist up into a smile, but she pushed them back down. It was embarrassing. "Awe Yacker are you being shy?" His voice held a teasing tone, and she glanced up to glare at the American.

"No," She pressed while she crossed her arms over her chest again, but the smile was trying to push her lips upwards. Her light green eyes focused on the television screen, and she tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, there was no way that she was going to get any sleep at that rate. Eddie hadn't spoken in a bit, but she _knew _that the teasing smirk was still on his face. She looked over her shoulder, and sure enough, there it was, the smirk on his lips was starring her in the face. She rolled her eyes, it was her turn to tease Eddie. "Is that all you ever do Slimeball?" He only starred at her.

"What?" He questioned with his voice full of curiosity.

"Smirk," She finished when her own lips twitching up at the corners of her mouth.

"Not always Yacker you should know that by now," Patricia felt her heart beat in her ears. She didn't really know why it made her nervous. She felt another blush rise up on her cheeks. She continued to feel the nervousness in her stomach. She ignored the feeling and turned away from Eddie, it was enough that he was starring at her. She felt his eyes on the back of her neck, but she didn't dare turn back around. She was Patricia she wasn't supposed to feel like that. It wasn't normal. A flash of lighting crossed the sky and the living room lite up. She saw the blinding light, and then, if was gone. She hAd no idea what time it was, but the sky was all ready dark. The dim light of the television was all of a sudden, gone. It was dark. She knew what had happened, and she dreaded it, the power had gone out. She groaned out loud, and she knew that Eddie was trying to hold back a chuckle next to her.

"Shut up," She muttered as picked up a flash light from off of the carpeted floor. She flicked on the switch, but she heard his voice.

"No turn it off!" He smiled softly.

"Why? It's dark in here."

"Yeah I know, but it makes it kind of romantic," Patricia rolled her eyes, and reached over to slap him on the shoulder.

"Weasel," She hissed, and that time, she planned to leave a mark.

* * *

**I know, it was extremely short, but it was a basic filler chapter, so the next few chapters should be longer, and have more going on, but for now I would love it if you guys reviewed! **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
